


어머나 자꾸만 심쿵해 널 보면 볼수록 (Oh My, I Keep Getting a Heart Attack The More I See You)

by she bad bad bad bad bad bad (TpLoz)



Series: MYTEEN Coffee Shop AUs [1]
Category: MYTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sewoong owns a coffee shop owo, is this crack? maybe a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/she%20bad%20bad%20bad%20bad%20bad%20bad
Summary: Sewoong thought he'd made a good decision opening a coffee shop near the local university, but he never anticipated exam season.But thankfully, someone smacks into his glass door, and into his life, and makes it a little sweeter.





	어머나 자꾸만 심쿵해 널 보면 볼수록 (Oh My, I Keep Getting a Heart Attack The More I See You)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Heart Attack by AOA which is mentioned in this fic! I hope you enjoy the first instalment in this series and I'm happy to take requests if you have any!

Sewoong really questioned his sanity. He had thought running a coffee shop near the local university would be a great business move, and in the financial aspects it was, however, as soon as it had hit his first exam week since opening, it seemed like the worst possible decision. 

Some of the students were like walking zombies who’d just moan “coffee” at the register, and while most of them hurried off, coffee in clutch - most likely to the campus library - others stuck around the coffee shop ordering coffee after coffee and he was honestly surprised their hearts were still functioning. 

He’s glad that Sangjin was an aspiring musician instead of an academic, because he sure as hell would not have survived the hoards alone. 

“Boss, there’s been another nose bleed,” Sangjin moaned in disbelief from where he was taking an order at the cash register. 

Sewoong handed over a hazelnut latte to a student who looked like she was about to drop from exhaustion and turned around to look at Sangjin incredulously, “Seriously? That’s the third person this week.” 

Sangjin shrugged his shoulders with a worried smile, “Some people get really caught up in it all, I guess.” 

Sewoong sighed, “Will you go look after them? It’s a bit quiet for now so I’ll be able to handle it.”

“Sure,” said Sangjin as he grabbed a fistful of napkins and went over to the baby faced, tall guy who looked like he was about to cry all over his blood-stained notes, and led him to the staff bathroom to clean him up and calm him down. 

The cafe was a lot quieter now compared to the earlier bustle, EXO’s  _ Universe,  _ that was playing softly from the speakers, was the only thing keeping the silence away. 

After Sewoong had seen to the last customer, he idly cleared off tables and mopped the many coffee spills up off the floor. He was torn between taking a break or cleaning the workspaces behind the counter when a loud smack against glass broke the serene quiet of the shop.

He turned quickly towards the front door to see a man was clutching his nose and groaning behind the glass door. However, this didn't last for long and soon he stepped through the door and into the coffee shop, locking eyes with Sewoong instantly.

The guy made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and Sewoong, who wasn’t one to coo, almost cooed, but with cute ruffled black hair and a rumpled hoodie and worried pout of the other’s lips, who could blame him?

“Ugh, that was beyond embarrassing,” he whined, the pout had become more pronounced as he rubbed at his red nose. 

And that was all it took for Sewoong to lose it. He broke into giggles that grew louder and louder until they graduated to boisterous laughter. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he clutched his stomach.

The past calm of the coffee shop completely broke away with Sewoong’s laughter. 

“I-I’m so - haha - s-sorry,” Sewoong tried his best to force out the words in between his shaking laughter, “I don’t know w-why I c-can’t stop - hahaha.”

Sewoong coughed to a stop abruptly as a lone student, who sat at the very back of the shop in the dark corner, cleared her throat and startled them both. 

An awkward quiet settled over the shop that was now accompanied by the upbeat sound of Heart Attack by AOA (Sewoong can only assume that Sangjin slipped it into his playlist again, and he only just stopped himself from sighing). 

“You know, usually I’d be angry that someone was laughing at me, but your laugh so cute that I can’t bring myself to be mad,” Rudolph said (See: Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer).

Sewoong gaped as the red bloomed across the other’s face from his nose to his cheeks and ears, and Sewoong couldn’t help but think that it did fit in really well with the man’s ruffled hair and rumpled hoodie. 

“T-thanks,” Sewoong said in response just as the black-haired man was beginning to look regretful.

Sewoong felt like this guy was going to ruin his whole ‘grumpy and stoic barista’ look that Sewoong had going for himself, and he definitely guessed right when the guy suddenly smiled brighter than the stars and Sewoong felt butterflies gather in his stomach. 

Sewoong cleared his throat gingerly, “Would you like something to drink?”

Mr Red Nose blinked in confusion before he seemed to remember something, “Ah! Actually, I came here to collect my friend. He’s yay-big,” he held his hand up as far as it could go, “and he has the babiest babyface,” he wildly gestured his hand in circles around his face, “have you seen him?” He looked around the coffee shop before his eyes quickly landed on the blood-stained notes and then groaned. “Again?” He looked to Sewoong, directing the question to him.

Sewoong nodded slowly with a frown, “one of the other baristas is helping him clean up in the bathroom.” 

The doe-eyed guy raced off at that, and left Sewoong standing alone with the annoyed student glaring at his back. 

He went back to cleaning to pass the time; well, more like half-cleaning, half-thinking about Rudolph and his smile and perfectly ruffled hair.

And speaking of perfectly ruffled hair - he walked out from the bathroom with Tall Boy and Sangjin, and was talking (read: scolding) rapidly to Tall Boy who hung his head in defeat, obviously used to this from his friend. The funniest part of it though was that Sangjin looked like he wanted to fret over Tall Boy and maybe scold him as well. 

Tall Boy, who was actually called Hanseul - if Sewoong could guess from Rudolph's quick scolding - morosely packed up his notes and let himself be dragged towards the door, before Rudolph turned back around and stepped up to the counter.

He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his backpack and quickly scribbled down a series of numbers, handing it to Sewoong.

“You owe me for laughing at my embarrassment!” 

With one last amused smile, he left with a confused-looking Hanseul.

Thankfully, Junseop had also written his name down with his number so Sewoong could stop calling him ‘Rudolph’ (although he secretly thought it was cute, not that he would admit that).

He stared at the door for a few moments, just holding the piece of paper in his hand, until Sangjin interrupted his thoughts.

“Today was quite an eventful day, huh boss?”

“Yeah, Sangjin, it really was.”

“I hope you have a nice date,” Sangjin said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Sewoong blushed, “Can you mop up the blood, please? And not tease me. Please?” 

Sangjin laughed and left Sewoong to blush at the thought that he  _ would _ be taking Junseop out on a date. Maybe? At least, Sewoong would really not mind if it was a date, and he really hoped Junseop wouldn’t mind either.

And, as he remembered the blush that spread across Junseop’s face earlier, Sewoong had a feeling that Junseop wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this <3 Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
